Dark High
by Darkness be my life
Summary: What would it be like not knowing that the boy i love is a vampire. I, Isabella Rose am dating a vampire and believe me life couldnt get any better.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The warmth of summer blew through my hair as I stepped off the train. My mother had decided she was sick of having me at home and I was better off living on campus at a new school, away from all my friends and my life. Not that I'm complaining I mean my mum's a bitch, my best friend was a druggie and my boyfriend was in jail for some crime. Yeah my life's pretty fucked up but what can you do.

The new school I'm going to is hidden up in the mountains, so I guess I get to say good bye nice hot sun and hello evil ice bitch of winter. Yeah I hate winter and it's so bloody typical of mum to send me somewhere that is cold (she likes it when I suffer). Oh right before I forget my name is Isabella Rose, I'm seventeen years old. I have long natural black hair with red foils and my eyes are a dark blue.

I have at least another hour to go before I get to see my new home for the rest of this beautiful year, sarcasm people. I'm so going to hate it. Guess what I forgot the best bit I get to wear a school uniform yay me. Stupid fuckin slutty school uniform makes me feel like I belong on the corner street in Las Vegas "Hey Hun, how about a round of games at your place?" Ewww, I am so not a slut but oh well can't do much and like I said I'm not complaining I just thought I should tell you about it. Don't ask me why because I don't know.

Hey look it's the bus that is going to take me to the high school. It looks so old, like one of those rundown cheap buses they used in the lower suburbs of towns. I'm rich plain and simple. I like fast cars, lots of money, expensive clothes, accessories, and any other crap that I can get my hands on. Therefore I should expect my life here to at least represent half of the money I own but guess what that is not going to happen, I'm going to have to live my life like some poor person. Great, so fuckin great.

As I climb up the stairs onto the rust bucket they call a bus, I see that there are other students that are going to my school. You know they are wearing the school uniform and all. I pay the bus driver (who looks like he belongs in some jail) and slid into a seat next to some girl with pigtails. She leans over me and looks me in the eyes. "Hey my name is Peaches, what your name?" Peaches? What the fuck, where her parents high or something when they named her. "My name is Isabella" I answer as politely as I could. "Oh wow that's such a cool name" "Thanks I guess, excuse me" I say as I plug me headphones in and turn it up full bull listening to Dragula by Rob Zombie.

Have you ever seen those old mansions in horror movies? Well this looks nothing like those. It's huge to say the least and very modernised with all the high tech shit you expect to see at an elite school for the rich. I climb of the bus and the chilly cold air hits my pale white arms. Fuck, fuck and double fuck I hate this weather. I place my bag on the floor and pull out a black jacket that say "Hidden talent... I can play with your stick". As I scan the crowd of adolescent teens my eyes fall on a group of boys. Young, tall, lean, muscles, dark hair, pale skins. Oh fuck me now boys you're making me weak at the knees already.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Daray's POV**

You know how people tell you that it's not a good idea to fall in love well it's the goddamn truth. I fell in love with a girl and help me now god, I'm so fucked up it's not fair but hey I'm not exactly living the greatest life out there. My name is Daray Matthews. I have shoulder length black hair, dark green eyes, I have three bothers and I'm a vampire. Yup I'm a blood sucking, sex addict, tight leather vampire. Unlike your myths on us vampires I can go out during the day; I just have to wear sunglasses and I'm not afraid of stacks, garlic, crosses and holy water. I can go to church and I can't die (well I can but I'm not going to tell you how to kill me know am I). So yeah I'm basically a blood sucking human who can pull of looking hot in leather.

Okay back to what I was talking about I fell in love with a human and not just any human but Isabella Rose. I first saw her when I went to English class on the first day of school. She walked in wearing tight black pants and a black jacket that said "Hidden talent... I can play with your stick". Man I fell for her so badly when she walked in and believe me living for over a hundred years that's something you think I would be used to but after my last girlfriend well I didn't think I would fall for anyone else. Her lush red lips where tempting me in all the right ways, the cute sway to her hips when she walked towards me made my blood boil and when she smiled I fell for her.

"Hey babe" I purred as I wrapped my arms around her thin waist "What are we doing tonight?" "I have no idea" Isabella said as she turned around to wrap her arms around my neck. I smirked at her and her eyes widened when she realised what I was thinking "Oh you dirty little boy, Daray" "If I wasn't dirty you wouldn't love me" I replied kissing her pouty lips "You love me angel and you know it" "Oh bite me" She said walking away to class. I smirked, oh baby I thought if I could bite you I would be so happy but then again if I did I would probably drink her blood. Oh the sweet scent of her blood, mmmm sweet Isabella. "Daray, pull yourself out of it and stop dreaming about your girlfriend" "Oh Dimitri I can't the thought of her warm blood running through my mouth is enough to make me hot and heavy" I replied as I wrapped my arms around my younger brother's neck "Yeah but you shouldn't speak about it out loud" He whispered "We don't want to get caught now do we?" "Yeah yeah" I said pulling him into our maths class "But you gotta admit her blood smells so fucking sweet" "Mmmmm true". We laughed as we sat down in our chairs and waited for class to begin.


End file.
